Nonon Jakuzure
|-|Jakuzure= |-|Regalia Grave= |-|Regalia Presto= |-|Regalia Da Capo= |-|Regalia Mk II= |-|Regalia: Finale= Summary Nonon Jakuzure (蛇崩 乃音 Jakuzure Nonon) is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill and one of the Student Council's Elite Four. Among her school's student council, Nonon has known their president Satsuki the longest and claims to have a special relationship with her as a result. As the leader of the academy's marching band, Nonon is granted with various music-themed superpowers. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 7-A | 6-B Name: Nonon Jakuzure, The Snake Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Honnōji Academy Elite Four, Head of the Honnōji Academy non-athletic groups Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sound Manipulation, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Her 3-Star uniform is far more powerful than Mako Mankanshoku's 2-Star uniform. Can damage Synchronized Ryūko Matoi and casually ram with this amount of energy) | Mountain level (Can stalemate people able to harm her) | Country level (Able to oneshot multiple COVERs with indirect attacks. Fought multiple clones of Nui Harime simultaneously. Comparable to Uzu and Gamagori. Able to hold off a serious base Ragyō Kiryūin alongside the other three Elite Four) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 4500+. Can keep up with Ryuko) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than her previous form) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than her previous form, Can keep up with Nui Harime, who was able to blitz her previous form) Lifting Strength: Class M (Is physically stronger than Mako) | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Mountain Class (Is a lot stronger than her previous form) | Country Class (Her music blasts can easily destroy COVERs) Durability: Large Town level (The Symphony Regalia Grave took several cuts from synchronized Ryuko without being destroyed) | Mountain level (Tanked the explosion of Honnoji from very close range) | Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of meters with projectiles and sound attacks Standard Equipment: Symphony Regalia, Various musical-themed ballistic weapons, Bakuzan-Gako Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi thread of the Symphony Regalia, her uniform becomes vulnerable. Nonon is quite overconfident and tends to lose temper when the battle does not go her way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nonon Sound Negation:' Nonon creates a dark barrier around herself that deflects incoming attacks. *'Symphony Regalia Grave:' Like the other members of the Elite Four, Nonon's Goku Uniform is unique and exceptionally powerful. The Symphony Regalia Grave takes the form of a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Nonon herself stands in a cavity at the front of the machine, wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details. A pink version of her usual bandleader hat rests on her head, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerge from her shoulders and hips. She also has a small skull on her left shoulder with triangular eyeholes and a small plume of feathers/fur on its scalp, resembling the head of a punk rocker. **'Symphony Regalia Presto:' Nonon's Symphony Regalia Grave can reconfigure into an enormous airship, with Nonon suspended on the front like a figurehead. The tank's treads retract into the bottom of the machine while three fins emerge from the back and sides. This form of the Symphony Regalia is armed with numerous weapons, including enormous recorder-shaped rockets fired from the bottom of the machine, cymbal blades launched from the front around Nonon's "cockpit", powerful woofers that fire waves of concussive bass beats, streams of glowing music sheet-like beams with enough power to demolish the ground, and an array of laser bolts, sometimes heart-shaped. Nonon's own outfit is unchanged between the Grave and Presto forms. **'Symphony Regalia Da Capo:' If her tank/gunship is destroyed, Nonon reveals the ultimate form of her Symphony Regalia, which the rest of the student body describes as her "encore". The remains of her vehicle transform into a tower-like stage, from which Nonon emerges in a pink drum-major uniform with a tall, horned hat. Its primary weapon is a cannon on the hat which releases devastating purple energy beams to the sound of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate". The music's rhythm resonates with the targeted Life Fibers of her opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, making it effectively impossible to move when blasted by the music. *'Symphony Regalia Mk.II:' A revamped version of Nonon's old uniform that looks like a flight suit with an elaborate flight pack. The hat resembles a skull and the wings/engines of the suit itself look like smaller versions of her old uniform. Nonon's forearms and lower legs are encased in white armor resembling ocarinas, and the suit also features extra thrusters above and below the wings. The upper thrusters resemble church organ pipes, while the lower ones resemble recorders. Nonon's armaments include a barrage of rockets fired from her lower thrusters, as well as concussive bass beats fired from its woofers, whether they be pure white streams of musical notes or heart-shaped blasts of sound. It presumably broke down during the COVERS invasion in the wake of the Great Culture and Sport Festival. *'Symphony Regalia: Finale:' Like the other Goku Uniforms, Nonon's ultimate uniform is skimpier, and possibly the skimpiest in its active form. It consists of black thigh highs, pink high heels, shoulder pieces that cover the upper part of her breasts, a small black patch over her groin, and three bone-like decorations on her bare midriff. As usual, it features a tall conductor's hat with a large skull on the front - in this form, the skull's teeth resemble piano keys. The back of the uniform features a sleeker version of her previous uniform's flight pack, but with a black and gold color scheme and slightly smaller engines. With this uniform, Nonon is capable of flight and armed with a concentrated, more powerful form of her musical beams fired from her flight pack. Key: Symphony Regalia ''' | '''Symphony Regalia Mk.II | Symphony Regalia: Finale Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Yamcha (Dragon Ball) Yamcha’s profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Music Users